


If It Feels Right

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure why he does it, all he knows is that it feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> [Spanish Translation on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/69530529-if-it-feels-right) [Same translation on Hotel Bella Muerte](http://www.hotel-bella-muerte.com/t19711-if-it-feels-right-traduccion-ryden-19-04-16)

Ryan wasn't sure when it had started, or even how. All he knew was that once he started, he couldn't stop. It felt more natural than anything else, it just felt right. 

It was one of his biggest secrets, even Brendon and Spencer didn't know about it, and if they did, he knew they would either be repulsed or they'd laugh their asses off. He wasn't sure which one would be worse. He had thought about telling them, he wanted to tell someone, but he wanted them to make him feel okay about it, not ridicule him, and he wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. 

So he continued to wear socks in the shower, and no one had any idea. Every time he did it, he'd think back to a time before socks, BS, if you prefer, and he couldn't imagine doing it again. It seemed just so wrong. His feet, with all the water, soap, dirt, all exposed, oh no, he couldn't think of anything worse. 

Keeping his secret got increasingly harder when the thing with Brendon started. Ryan had always had a slight crush on Brendon, but he didn't let it show, because he knew all of Brendon's feeling for him were purely platonic. He would never jeopardize the band for just a small crush. So when he kissed Brendon after the VMAs, it was completely an accident. All the rush and excitement of the show had just gotten to him, and then his mouth just happened to connect with Brendon's. A complete accident. Ryan pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing, but Brendon wouldn't take that for an answer. 

"If you're going to kiss me, Ross, you had better do it right," Brendon drawled. His face looked provocative, daring him to what Ryan wanted to so badly. 

Ryan's thought process was obviously off that night, because he murmured, "Fine." And shoved Brendon back against the nearest surface, which happened to be the brick wall of a building, held on to his upper arms, and kissed him. The kiss wasn't a polite peck. No, it was rough and hard, dirty in a way that implied so much more. Ryan's tongue eventually found it's way to Brendon's lips, and Brendon didn't stop him from entering. No, he encouraged him, and their tongues twisted together in a manner that was just so good. After a few minutes of intense making out, Ryan's thought's cleared enough for him to pull back. His arms had wound up around Brendon's neck, and Brendon's around his waist, so he couldn't go too far. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. 

Brendon finally broke the silence, "I totally think we should do that again. Do you want to have a vote? I say yes. My dick says yes. It doesn't even matter what you say now, it's two against one." 

So that's how Brendon and Ryan came to be BrendonandRyan. Ryan still couldn't believe it sometimes. But whenever he had a moment of disbelief, Brendon ended up in his bunk with his hand down Ryan's pants, so Ryan had to believe it. But even after they became a thing, Ryan didn't let Brendon know about his shower ordeal. he was afraid that Brendon might even break up with him then, and he couldn't let that happened, not after he had lusted after Brendon from afar for so long. 

The socks never really turned out to be an issue, because the shower on the bus was too small for two people, and in hotels, shower time always meant time to get clean, nothing else. 

That's why Ryan was so surprised when Brendon just waltzed into the bathroom while Ryan was taking a shower. Ryan squealed (at least that's what Brendon says he did, Ryan claims that he'd never do something as undignified such as squealing) and said, "Bren, I'm trying to shower, what the hell are you doing in here?" 

Brendon laughed and shook his head, "Dude, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I've seen you naked before. Lots of times actually. That's how the sex thing works. I'm surprised it took you this long to realize." 

Ryan frowned and said, "Ha. Ha. No, this is different, I'm taking a shower. I'm cleansing myself. It's something you do alone." 

Brendon was already pulling off his clothes as he said, "You don't have to." 

"Brendon! No! Bren! Come on, no, just let me be alone-" Ryan tried to argue, but ultimately failed as Brendon got completely naked and ripped open the shower curtain. He was already in the shower before he noticed anything. 

"Ryan. Are you... Are you wearing socks?! In the shower?" Brendon exclaimed, laughing. 

Ryan's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Stupid fucking socks, why had he even done this in the first place? Why did he have to be some freak who had to wear socks in the shower? It would end up costing him the best relationship he had ever had. All because of stupid fucking socks. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know why I do, it just feels right, and, oh shit, please, I can stop, if you want, just don't-" 

Brendon interrupted him by pulling him close and hugging him. Of course, hugging Brendon while they were both completely naked went straight to Ryan's cock, which probably wasn't good timing. Brendon overlooked it and ran his hand through Ryan's wet hair. 

"Shh, don't worry. If this makes you feel good, don't be ashamed, there's nothing wrong. I'm sorry I laughed, it was wrong," He cooed into Ryan's ear, which also went straight to his cock. Ryan had really bad timing. 

Ryan looked into Brendon's eyes, and there was no sign of a joke. "You're serious? You don't think I'm some gross freak?" He was almost close to tears, it was so ridiculous. 

"Not at all. Really, it's kind of cute," Brendon said, before kissing Ryan. 

In the end, Ryan's habit of wearing socks in the shower had actually turned into a good thing. Not only did Brendon completely accept it, but also it allowed Ryan to find one of his new favorite activities: shower sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by the fact that I was freaking out about cute guys, and my friend said, you know what? They shower naked! And then I said, and you know who else showers naked? Ryan Ross! And she said that she wasn't sure, she thought Ryan would be the type of person to shower with socks on. And then, later, she said I should write a Ryden with it. And since I will literally write any Ryden I could, I accepted the challenge. Please note that this was written in an hour and is mostly just a silly like thing, not anything I put to much thought into. I hope someone finds it amusing!


End file.
